If Shigeru Was A Famous Singer
by sera.so.shiny
Summary: Oh well it's so hard for me to make a summary of this. Not coz this is too long - it's even not so long. Oneshot KazuShige. This is my 1st fanfic, btw... well, Just enjoy it...


Yakitate! Ja-pan

A Little Funny Love Story:

If Shigeru Was a Famous Singer

('Braveness')

_'Oh, well, this is really bad,'_ thought Shigeru Kanmuri. _'It's already 7.20 p.m, and I should be on the stage now, but I ran away, dressed like a girl just to prevent somebody knows about my real identity – but actually it's just a shirt and a shorts like the usual and I just pigtailed my hair, then added ribbons, wear a glasses, and change my style of walking and also my tone of talking – and took a walk in this mall…'_

"Kanmuri, don't walk too slo…"

"Ssst! Call me Kan-chan! Everybody will know who am I…"

"…Sorry," said a brunette-haired boy in front of Shigeru. _'That was my only best friend in this world, Kazuma Azuma. He said I have to take a walk to refresh, and he also said he will accompany me. Well, sometimes I could be so tired of my daily activities: sing here and there, make records, meet with fans here and there, and so on… And when I can't hold it any longer, I run away from it, and then meet him to tell him a story about my boring life – just like now. But actually, I'm not in a good mood and it's not because my boring life… It's actually because of….'_

"Kan-chan, look!!" said Kazuma, his face was bright, forefingers pointed at a cute pink dress in a stall. _'Oh, what again?'_

"…Hm?" asked Shigeru, his face was the opposite of Kazuma's.

"You're disguising as a girl now… I wonder how will you look if you wear that..? Why don't you just try it on??"

"Are you kidding? I'm not going to try it on and I'm not a girl!"

"Ohh.. Come on, just for a minute..? You'll be so cute, so pretty, and you won't be disappointed, I promise.." said Kazuma again. _'He's teasing me…'_ thought Shigeru. An anger began to grow in his heart.

"Azuma, I've said I'm not going to try it on and since I'm an actor too, I bet you've often see me wear a dress in tv," said Shigeru, tried to restrain himself.

"But Kan-chaaan.. Just for this time, okay?"

"Azuma!! I've been too tired of alll my troubles and now you want me to be more tired?!" shouted Shigeru, thet made Kazuma realized him fault.

"I.. I'm sorry.. I just.. Just.. Feel weird.. You look much more tired or.. Unhappy than you used to be.. I just tried to cheer you up, but.. I just.. Can't do it right…"

Watched an almostly crying boy in front of him, Shigeru realized that finally he 'exploded', so he said, "I.. I know.. I'm sorry for exploding in front of you like that.."

"..Now, would you please tell me what happened to you?"

"What are you talking about? There's nothing happened…"

"Kanmuri, please, you said there's nothing happened but your face tells me that there's something wrong. Please, maybe I can help you…?"

Shigeru thought for a while. _'Should I tell him what happened actually? But I just don't want to make him sad, because he's always like that everytime I tell him something wrong about me.. But, he's the only one who I can share many things now…'_

"Well.. I guess I should tell you.." said Shigeru, "..My brother, Tsutsumi, died.."

"What? Is it true..?" said Kazuma, his caramel eyes widened.

"It's true.. He died because of traffic accident yesterday, but my manager keep it as a secret from public… But why? Why he have to leave me this soon? My father had passed away three weeks ago, and now Tsutsumi.. I.. I have nobody now.." said Shigeru, voice trembling because he cried, although it was barely visible because he faced down.

Unexpected to Shigeru, Kazuma's hands now on Shigeru's back, and warmth of Kazuma's embrace began to spread on Shigeru's body.

"Kanmuri.. Don't cry.. I.. I know it's really hard for you, but everyone is going to die someday, right? And those who are already died, now in a better place.. You aren't alone, you still have me.. I promise, I won't leave you alone.. And maybe your father and your brother will sad if they see you sad, right? So, don't be sad.." said Kazuma gently.

"..You're right.." said Shigeru, pulled himself out of Kazuma's embrace. He swept his tears away as he said, "Thank you, Azuma.."

"Nah, you have to be always cheerful..!!" said Kazuma happily. "Dancing and singing.. Following the rhythm of the sun.. Smile and always cheerful will bring you to the meaning of life…" he sang. "That's your song, right?"

Shigeru smiled. 'He's so kind.. Funny.. And he's always cheerful, that it even can make other people happy too..' thought Shigeru.

"And if you face a problem, you can't run away. You have to be brave.. Like me..!!" said Kazuma, eyes looked for something. Then he ran to a quite big cow sculpture in front of a meatstall.

"A, Azuma, wait me..!" called Shigeru, ran after Kazuma. When finally he could 'catch' Kazuma, he saw a weird scenery: Kazuma, with a serious face, touched the sculpture with his right hand.

"..What are you doing…?" asked Shigeru confusedly.

"Look!" he said with his one forefinger pointed at a whiteboard near the sculpture. "I'm brave, aren't I???"

"…Well, Kazuma.. But you…" his sentence was cutted off and his face began to be fearful. He stared scaredly at Kazuma, or actually, his behind. Realized a change on his friend's face, he asked, "What's wrong? I'm not that scary, am I…"

"Ehem!" a voice of clearing throat came from Kazuma's behind stopped his sentence. He turned his face to see his behind, and then his face began to be more fearful than Shigeru's.

A man at an age about of 40 was behind him, glared at him with a killing stare and expression of anger…

"You should NOT TOUCH THIS, YOU KNOW!!!" shouted the man.

"Uwaaaa!!!" Kazuma screamed, then hid behind Shigeru. He grasped Shigeru's shoulder as he felt his body trembling because he was so scared.

"I..I know.. He's just a.. Emm, a little boy, so please.. f, forgive him.." said Shigeru. _'God, what am I talking about? Hope it will lessen his anger.. But, oh, he even looked more angry than before…??'_ thought him.

"This is my handmade sculpture that needs three months to be this perfect, you know!!? Don't ever dare to touch this again or…" the man made a scarying move with his right hand: moved horizontally along his neck.

"…Hai..!!" said the two scared teens, and fortunately the scarying man went back to his store. They took a deep breath.

"I.. Saved.. Thanks so much, Shigeru.." said Kazuma, tried to regain his calmness. "I have never been this scared before..!"

"So, that was your braveness, huh?" said Shigeru, smiled teasingly.

"Kanmuriii…"

"What? Did you say Kanmuri? Where's him? Where's him??" asked three girls who unintentionally heard Kazuma's words. They stared at Shigeru who was still in disguise. "Kyaaa! He's really here!! Look! He's disguising – how cute!!"

"W, wait.. She's not Kanmuri, I.." said Kazuma, tried to make a lie, but Shigeru gave him a 'It's-Not-Necessary' look. "You said, I have to face all my problems, right?" said Shigeru with a smile. Then he walked to a stage (that was the mall's birthday and there was a concert of a number of bands) as he released the glasses and his hair from the pigtails.

Kazuma and the girls kept staring at Shigeru. He continued walking to the stage, and many peoples suddenly realized that he was there. The MC looked a bit surprised when Shigeru mouthed 'excuse me' and took her hand – actually it was done to take the mike – then smiled respectfully to her. She fainted because she was too happy to have a little talk with Shigeru, and then some peoples came out of behind stage, take her and brought her somewhere. Shigeru, who seemed don't care with them, said, "Hi, everybody! Shigeru Kanmuri's here!"

"Kyaaaaa!!!!" the girls shouted. Peoples came and only in few seconds, the stage was surrounded by hundreds of people (girls were the majority).

"It's unexpected to you, I bet, but today, I want to make a special short performance for you all!!" said Shigeru again, followed by "kyaa!!" of the girls. "This isn't my song, but I'll sing it with a wish in my heart that you will love it as I do," he said something to a band members who was on the stage, ready to play the music, then he said, "The song is… 'Can't Take My Eyes Off You' from Muse!!!"

"Kyaaaaa!!!"

Then he sang.

You're just too good to be true  
I can't take my eyes off you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
And baby if you feel like I feel  
And you don't know that it's true  
You're just too good to be true

I can't take my eyes off you  
Pardon the way that I stare  
There's nothing else to compare  
Kindness of you makes me weak  
And there are no words left to speak  
And baby if you feel like I feel  
And you don't know that it's true  
You're just too good to be true  
I can't take my eyes off you  
And I love you baby, and if it's quite all right  
I need you baby to warm my heart's inside  
I love you baby, So trust in me when I say:  
Oh pretty baby, don't fear me, tell that way  
Oh pretty baby, now that I feel you care  
Let me love you, baby  
Let me love you

"Thanks, everybody!!!" said Shigeru cheerfully, then he jumped down the stage, grabbed Kazuma's hand, then ran away with him. Kazuma didn't know was that a miracle or something, but there was nobody ran after them (but it doesn't mean that Shigeru wasn't wellknown).

When they finally reached the city park, Kazuma said, "..Kanmuri…"

"..Hm?"

"..Ah, nothing.. I'm just wondering.. Why did you sing that song..?"

"..That was.. For you.." answered Shigeru shily.

"Oh…" Kazuma didn't get it.

Silence.

"..You don't surprised..?" asked Shigeru. This question made Kazuma's brain thought that there was something left. He it worked and proceeded Shigeru's sentences once again.

Kazuma's caramel eyes widen. "Wh.. What..???" _'Finally, he gets it..!!!'_ thought Shigeru.

"W, well.. I.." he thought for a while, "I.. have just realized how much I love you.." Kazuma blushed, just like Shigeru did. "And I.. Don't know how to say it, so I just take the easy way.. I use that song.."

Silence again.

"..Well, but, I know it's abnormal, because I'm a boy and you too, and I won't be surprised or sad if you don't feel the same and.."

But Shigeru couldn't continue his 'speech', because he felt his cheek burning when Kazuma placed his soft lips for about 4 seconds there. "A, Azuma..?"

"It's not true if you say I don't feel the same," said Kazuma with a warm smile. "Coz I do, Shigeru.."

Shigeru was quite surprised when he heard Kazuma called him by his first name. He stared at Kazuma's eyes, and Kazuma just stared back at him and smiled even warmer. Shigeru smiled back at Kazuma..

"…So.. We're no longer friends..?" said Shigeru. Kazuma couldn't understand what did te pink- haired man mean. "What? You've just said that you love me and…"

Shigeru placed the tip of his forefinger and middlefinger at the brunette's lips just to make him quiet for while, then he said, "I mean, coz we are now a.. Well – a couple.. Sweet Couple – ehh…" he blushed. _'Oh gosh.. Why could you be this stupid, Kazumaa? It's not easy to explain it, you knooow...'_

Kazuma blushed, but now because he finally realized the meaning of Shigeru's sentence. He wa so embarassed!! "Oh.. So that's the meaning.."

Shigeru smiled as he pulled Kazuma into his embrace.

"But there's still one thing.." said Kazuma when they eventually parted.

"...?"

"Why did you change the lyric? You replaced the words 'lonely nights' with 'my heart's inside', and many other.."

"It was because..." Shigeru took a step away from Kazuma, "I don't want to make you misunderstand like what did just happen"

"..Are you teasing me?" asked Kazuma, stared at Shigeru (a bit) angrily.

"...What if I do?" said Shigeru, ran away.

"Shigeruuuu!!!"

THE END


End file.
